Tales Untold and Legends Unsung
by Vaneria Potter
Summary: A series of Oneshots. 1)Why did a Councillor turn spy? 2)If Athena had known the price of Annabeth's triumph, she would have told Arachne to keep her statue. 3)Regardless of their Legends, Percy and Hercules were nothing alike. 4)Not all the Unclaimed joined Kronos. 5)Were they betrayers, or betrayed? 6)There are some people you don't try to matchmake with. 7)Apollo had it coming
1. For Love

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All credit goes to Rick Riordan._

_Summary: Love is a little thing, but it drives us to do great things._

* * *

**SILENA BEAUREGARD**

Like our mother, the children of Aphrodite are beautiful, but occasionally lacking in common sense. We mean well, but we do not always follow an idea through to its logical conclusion.

That is the domain of the Athena children, and for our love, we don't try to intrude on it.

Aphrodite is the goddess of Love and Beauty, and her children reflect that. We care a lot about our looks, but our main focus is on love. Love for our siblings, our friends, and our fellow campers. Romantic love is important, obviously, but Aphrodite is about being loving, in all forms.

The Hermes Cabin was shattered when Luke betrayed the camp, and especially them, but there were some who believed that it had to be part of a bigger plan, that he _couldn't _have turned evil. Because I loved them and wanted them to be right, I agreed to hear Luke out when he found me and asked for my help.

Luke told me that fewer people would die, and that Camp Half-Blood, filled with those that I loved, would be safe. All I had to do was tell him about any big plans so that he could minimalize the damage.

I liked Luke, and wanted to believe that he hadn't _really_ joined Kronos, so I agreed.

* * *

They say that the Road to Hell is paved with good intentions, and they are right. No-one noticed another charm on my silver bracelet, and I passed on a few small bits of information, until I realized that Luke was only 'minimalizing the damage' to Kronos's army, while campers, including his own cabin-mates, were getting hurt or killed.

I confronted him, telling him that I was done with helping him, and Luke threatened to reveal my role. My fatal flaw is that I want to make people happy and to be loved; I couldn't bear the anger and disappointment if my family and friends found out. To my shame, I backed down.

* * *

When I fell in love with Charlie, I knew that I couldn't keep it up. For the first time, I wanted to be worthy of someone's love, rather than just have them fall for me. But before I could tell Chiron and beg for his help, a message came that Luke was planning to get into Camp through the Labyrinth, and there was no time.

After the battle, I looked at the pain and grief that shrouded the Camp, and I was more determined than ever to break free.

What did my shame matter, when so many of us lay dead? Mr D, who acted like he didn't care about any of us, was mourning the death of a son, and no-one was unaffected. I wept for Jordan, my half-brother, and tried to comfort the rest of my siblings. I couldn't promise them that everything was all right, but I knew that he had died to defend those he loved, and the best thing we could do was honour his memory.

I talked about love giving people strength to do what was right, and I felt like the world's biggest hypocrite.

What had happened to the strong Head Councillor who had gone out of her way to be nice if someone had a bad day, who had once led a charge against the Hunters of Artemis because they said that love was worthless? When had I become so weak that I was willing to abandon those I loved to their death?

But Kronos was reborn by then, made stronger by Luke and the hundreds that supported him. More than strong enough to force my compliance, and I could only rail inside my head – at him, at Luke, at myself – as the Titan King forced everything I knew from me.

* * *

I fought back against his control enough to tell Charlie everything when we started dating, but he didn't turn me in. He quietly suggested to Mr D and Chiron that plans should be kept strictly between those who were going on the mission, and promised that we would find a way to make Kronos let me go.

I tried so hard not to know anything about the missions Charlie went on, and it nearly worked, until Chiron called all of the Head Councillors to talk about the mission to blow up the _Princess Andromeda_.

Before he left, Charlie said that it would be all right. They would blow up the ship, and even if Kronos didn't die, he would do his best to get the bracelet that Kronos carried. I kissed him, and gave him a picture of us on our last date… and never saw him alive again.

* * *

When the call came from Percy, summoning us to New York, I left my cabin for the first time since we burned Charlie's shroud.

Kronos was strong, but the Gods had beaten him before. My Charmspeak would get me past the Doorman in the Empire State Building, and my mother was a lot stronger than she usually let on. For Charlie, the son of Posidon would back me up when I begged for divine help.

But the Gods were absent, and we were the last line of defence against Kronos and his approaching army. Kronos forced the battle plans from me, and I knew that I had to do _something._

I couldn't tell what I didn't know, and soon Kronos would be too busy to give detailed orders. As soon as I could, I went back to camp to talk to Clarisse. Kronos could order me back, but I promised myself on the River Styx that I would not return without reinforcements, to help those I had betrayed.

* * *

Clarisse wouldn't listen, no matter what I said or did.

I pointed out that no one took the Aphrodite cabin seriously, either, but we were still fighting. I compared the situation to the Trojan War, a battle that would devastate and change the world as we knew it. The rest of the Ares campers wanted to go, but Clarisse stood firm. "My Cabin has been disrespected for the last time," she told me. "Achilles was the greatest warrior who ever lived, but even he sat out the fight when Agamemnon offered him too great an insult. Sorry, but no."

She left for patrol, and my mind raced for anything else I could do to make her see reason.

Achilles…

Achilles sat out the War, until his cousin stole his armor and took his place. Clarisse and I were the same height, if not the same build, and Clarisse's helmet would cover most of my face.

Ares and Aphrodite were lovers, and Clarisse and I had become good friends, so that made me close enough to be Patroclus to her Achilles, right?

I walked toward the stables, shoulders slumped as if I was leaving in defeat, but instead of saddling my Pegasus, I readied Clarisse's chariot. Most of her siblings were training, so it was easy for me to sneak back and steal her armor, tucking my darker hair under the helmet and concealing my features as best I could.

* * *

I spoke as little as possible as I ordered the other campers to ready themselves for battle, using just enough Charmspeak to make them ignore the differences in my build and voice.

As I led the fight against the Drakon, my voice roared, "For Ares!"

My mind sang defiance against Kronos, "For Redemption."

My heart dried its tears, whispering, "For Love."

.

.

.

.

* * *

_A/N: This one has been bouncing around in my head for a while, so I finally just sat down and wrote. I think that there was no way that Silena would have turned spy without a good reason, and no way that she could have continued spying after Beckendorf was killed, so this is my explanation. I welcome other viewpoints._

_Thanks,_

_Nat_


	2. My Daughter

_Disclaimer: 119 stories, and I still have to repeat the obvious. I don't own Percy Jackson.  
Summary: Annabeth had succeeded where generations of her siblings had failed, but if Athena had known the price, she would have told Arachne to keep the damn statue._

* * *

**My Daughter**

It is a bitter thing, to be forced to eat your words, but worse yet when the situation is your fault.

The entire mess with the Greek and Roman camps was causing mass Schizophrenia on Olympus, and I was no exception.

Pallas Athena, Athena of the Flashing Eyes, Goddess of War, Wisdom and the Arts. The Greeks worshiped me as one of the twelve Olympians, the Greater Goddesses, and as the patron of Athens.

The Romans reduced me to Minerva, Lady of Wisdom and the Crafts, but in truth treating me as barely more than a minor goddess, far diminished from my former self.

Torn between the two identities, I sent my dearest daughter, my beloved Annabeth, on a quest to avenge me, to find the statue that the Romans stole. Consumed with concern for me in my diminished state, and with her worry for the son of Poseidon, Annabeth faltered and tried to ask for details, as any logical woman would. But the fight to _stay_ Athena took its toll, and I railed at her, calling her an undutiful daughter and no child of mine.

Fear is not a common emotion to the Gods, but Gaea's rise and the oncoming war with the Giants, along with the clash of cultures, has us all afraid, God and Demigod alike, and that fear made me lash out.

But I never stopped watching or caring.

* * *

I watched, and I could not have been more proud.

My Annabeth stayed strong when the Argo II sailed to New Rome, though she lost her head for a moment when she was re-united with the son of Poseidon. Aphrodite's squeals were deafening.

My precious daughter kept her head when they reached the Rome of old, using common sense to win her way through the first obstacles, and did not give in to fear even when she faced my oldest foe, Arachne.

But whatever fear my Annabeth fought her way through earlier is nothing compared to what I am going through now.

My daughter succeeded where all others had failed; she found and retrieved my statue, even tricking Arachne into weaving her own trap. I was so proud that I even forgave her for saying that my weaving did not hold a candle to Arachne's.

Annabeth succeeded beyond all of my wildest expectations, but the price she paid was more terrible than my worst nightmares.

Arachne's rage weakened the already-fragile floor, and Arachne dragged Annabeth with her to Tartarus.

* * *

My only hope, my single consolation, is that my daughter did not fall alone.

I do not like the son of Poseidon. I think him dangerous, and I believe that his fatal flaw will one day be the doom of more than just him. But I cannot deny that he is loyal beyond doubt, and a powerful demigod, perhaps more powerful even than some of the Ancient Heroes.

As they travel through the very worst parts of the Underworld, perhaps that dangerous strength, stronger still when they are together, will be what brings my daughter home safely.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, it's short, but it was intended as a two-part with Posiedon's POV. Unfortunately, the second half is giving me trouble, so I decided to post them seperately._

_I'm still a novice in the PJO fandom, so constructive criticism is very welcome._

_Thanks,_

_Nat_


	3. Not So Alike

_Summary: Both were destined to be considered the Greatest Heroes of their age, but Zoe knew that Percy was nothing like Hercules._

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

It took a long time – millennia, in fact – before Zoe was willing to admit that perhaps not all men were lying scum, as Heracles was.

Zoe's sisters could be flighty, but she herself was steadfast, and perhaps that was why she had been unable to let go of the hurt. Zoe had loved Heracles when she gave him her most prized possession, Anaklusmos, and told him how to get the golden apples. She had been so confident in her belief of his love that she risked the wrath of her family, the anger of the gods, thinking that when Heracles married her she would have had to leave them anyway.

Zoe would never dare to say it aloud, but _everyone_ knew that Heracles took after his father in his sexual exploits, forgetting his conquests as easily as he fell for them. Like far too many young women before and since, however, Zoe deluded herself into believing that she would be the exception. Despite his reputation, Heracles loved her enough that he would return as soon as his labours were done, and he would marry her. She gave him her own weapon, Riptide, to keep him safe and to remind him of that promise.

Other girls would offer flowers or meaningless jewels as a token to their betrothed, but Zoe offered a sword that would save Heracles's life. There would be no way for him to forget that.

That was the last time she saw Heracles, though he lived for several more years, and she thought that it would be the last time she saw Anaklusmos.

* * *

Artemis found her as she wandered in banishment.

It was no lie that the Maiden Goddess's new lieutenant was also the most loyal of her Hunters. Many of the Hunters of Artemis were all too happy to swear off boys in a romantic sense, but still nursed fond memories of brothers, fathers and male friends who they struggled to forget. But when One is empty and without purpose, there is no reservation when pledging One's life to the service of a Goddess who will never allow a man to use a maiden without punishment.

For over two thousand years, Zoe nursed her bitterness deep in her heart, viewing all men with scorn and distrust, taking solace in the view that such an attitude was not only acceptable, but fitting for a Hunter of Artemis. All men were untrustworthy, and if she kept that thought foremost in her mind, she would never allow herself to be fooled into having her heart broken a second time.

* * *

It was thousands of years before she saw her sword again, this time in the hands of a son of Poseidon.

Zoe hated him at once, because he reminded her so much of Heracles, who broke her heart.

Percy Jackson was rash, leaping headfirst into danger, even when someone else was already fighting the monster in question. He was disrespectful, arrogant, and never stopped to think before he acted or spoke.

And yet…

It took a long time to admit that she had misjudged Percy, and longer for her to realize that she disliked him so much because she saw in him what Heracles _should_ have been. In Percy, Zoe saw who she had been tricked into believing Heracles was, except that with the son of the sea god, it was no lie.

_That_, she knew for certain. The boy couldn't lie to save his life.

Percy's disrespect toward Artemis was from ignorance of her identity, and concern for Annabeth. The Children of Poseidon had always had trouble with automatic obedience, and even more with respecting those who had not yet proved themselves worthy of respect.

And in all fairness, Dionysus and Ares were never the easiest people to respect in the first place, especially if you were judging on personal merit and ignoring their ability to turn you into something small and easily squishable.

Percy rushed to battle not for glory, but to protect those he cared or felt responsible for, and he was not afraid to admit when he couldn't handle something. Heracles would never have dreamed about sacrificing the Lion skin in exchange for safe passage for the satyr and a sea creature, and Zoe knew first-hand that he would happily take all the credit and admiration for himself, while Percy insisted on acknowledging those who helped and seemed thoroughly uncomfortable in the spotlight.

* * *

Zoe finally admitted the truth when they rescued Artemis and Annabeth.

Percy realized that he was no match for Atlas, but instead of running away or continuing to fight regardless - as Heracles had - he took up the burden of the sky, freeing Artemis to join the battle, even knowing that the weight could easily kill him.

When the battle was over and Zoe lay dying, Percy knelt beside her, shaken and knowing that they would die soon, but his first thought for her well-being. Zoe had known her fate from the moment she took the Quest, but she was foolishly glad for his concern. She made her peace with Thalia, knowing that the other girl would be a worthy successor in the Hunt, and smiled at Percy, the boy who had finally restored her faith in men, especially Heroes. She was honoured that he carried the sword that was once hers.

Percy was a boy – no, a man – who did not seem like much, but proved his worth in everything he did. Heracles had seemed impressive, but in the end had proved himself unworthy of Zoe's regard. No, they were nothing alike.

For the first time, Zoe hoped that a worthy maiden did not accept Artemis's offer.

Annabeth might feel conflicted in her feelings for Luke and Percy, but Zoe could see clearly. Percy and Annabeth loved each other; the kind of love Zoe had once dreamed of. Mutual respect and affection, between equal partners. Annabeth had the chance to build a life with a man who would cherish her strength and independence, and support her in anything, a chance that few women would ever get.

It would be a shame to see that go to waste.

Zoe gazed at the stars, as she had so many times in her long life, and finally felt at peace.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_A/N: I don't really know where this one came from, and I'm not as happy with it as I am with other chapters, but I'd still like to know what you think._

_Thanks, _

_Nat_


	4. Unclaimed - Part 1

_Summary: Hundreds of Demigods felt hurt and abandoned by their parents. Most joined Kronos. Some did not._

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

I forgive, and tell myself that it is alright that my divine parent did not claim me.

The attacks grew worse when I discovered who – what – I was, so surely my parent was ignoring me to protect me. Several demigods from the Ancient Legends became insufferably arrogant when they discovered their heritage, so perhaps my godly mother was trying to spare me that. Gods are busy, so better to be content with what the world gains through their attention than to grow bitter about the lack of attention paid to me personally. When my mortal father told me what I was, I refused to believe it, so perhaps the same thing had happened enough times that my mother wished to spare herself the pain. Demigods weren't the only ones who could feel rejection, after all. My mother is Eirene, Peace, and a dyslexic, ADHD demigod child, whose very presence attracts danger, is the exact opposite for all she embodies. From that perspective, I might be surprised if she _did _claim me.

Pretty lies, to sooth a wounded heart, but even that could only stifle the truth I had always known for a little while.

Perhaps it is my mother who makes me so accepting, whose heritage is why I find it so hard to lash out in anger or hurl accusations meant to wound, or perhaps it is just me. Anger wastes energy, and I am fortunate to have one parent who I know loves me.

(Who knew that 'Pollyanna' could be an insult?)

Either way, I know that I am one of the few who is content with my status. Many, far too many, are not, and those Undetermined who remain bitter about their lack of acknowledgement are being recruited by a group who claim that they will bring down the gods and re-build the world as a better place.

Too many such claims have been made over the centuries – most of the successful ones resulting in tyranny and suffering for the deluded followers – for me to buy into that, and for all my disappointment, I think that the world is better with the gods than without them.

* * *

But I am in the minority, and I know a frightening number who have flocked to the banner of Kronos, the pain of rejection outweighing their common sense.

I am fortunate that everyone expects a daughter of Eirene to be a pacifist – not an unreasonable expectation, and perhaps another strike against my mother claiming me – and Kronos sent nothing worse than a young Hellhound to deal with me when I refused him. Attempting a hostile takeover of the world is enough to keep even a Titan Lord busy, or at least busy enough that he isn't about to contact every potential recruit in person.

I suppose they do not wish to waste resources on a single half-blood, especially when they can simply come back to take care of me once the battle with the gods is over, but for all of my mother's neglect, I will play no part against the gods.

I love my parent, even if they do not love me.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_A/N: The Unclaimed Demigods have always interested me, and I may do a follow-up on the thoughts of a Demigod who did join Kronos, if there is enough interest. We know – thanks to Luke, Ethan etc – what the demigods who joined Kronos thought, but I always wondered about the ones who didn't join him, and this is my attempt at portraying that._

_Thanks,_

_Nat_


	5. Unclaimed - Part 2

_Summary: Everyone said that they betrayed the camp, but really, weren't they the ones who were betrayed first?_

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

It had all seemed so clean-cut, in the beginning.

Make our neglectful parents notice us, since they wouldn't pay any attention if left to their own devices. Create a new world, where no more demigods would have to fend for themselves with no idea what the monsters were, or why they singled them out to attack. Recognition, not just for the unclaimed, but also for those who were claimed, but whose parent was not one of the twelve Olympians, and therefore had no cabin for their children.

The Zeus Cabin was not only empty, but massive, and Zeus had fathered roughly half of the minor gods. Why couldn't he – or any of the other Olympians – take in a few of their grandchildren along with their children?

We allowed our hurt and anger to blind us to the other side of the coin.

We had everything to gain if Kronos won, but the Claimed Demigods, our siblings and in some cases friends, had everything to lose. Kronos would not show mercy, and the downside of being claimed – and seeing the number of unclaimed – was an intense desire to make your Godly parent proud of you. To prove that they had not been mistaken in acknowledging you as theirs.

More than one demigod had joined Kronos because they were simply tired of nothing they did ever being good enough.

And after we launched that attack on Camp Half-Blood last year… well, I'd lay good money on revenge being a factor here, too.

* * *

But it didn't take long before I pushed doubt and regret aside in favour of rage.

Did the demigods who defended Olympus fight because they felt obligated to protect the throne of the parent who thought that they were good enough to claim? Or did they truly believe that the gods were worth admiring, despite their failure with their unclaimed children?

What was so special about my half-siblings that they were claimed, while I was left to rot in the Hermes Cabin as an un-named bastard?

I remembered a friend, a child of Apollo, who told me that before they were claimed – the sun god took his own sweet time about it, too! – they had enjoyed trying to guess who their parent was, trying to match their own character traits with that of the other cabins.

With a personality as sunny as the chariot their father drove, we probably shouldn't have been as surprised as we were at the final answer.

* * *

Things were confusing, to put it lightly.

Keeping up with current weather wasn't really a huge priority for us, so we hadn't really thought about Typhon. Sure, he had nearly defeated the Olympians before, which put him in my good books, but none of us had really cared one way or the other. Now…

Now it was all going to pieces. Hades and Poseidon had shown up to help, and managed to chain Typhon. Kronos had gone batshit and removed the spell from most of Manhattan, resulting in mass chaos as thousands of mortals woke up and dried to figure out what was going on. The mist was really going to be getting a workout before all this was over.

Kronos disappeared inside the Empire State Building, followed by a few demigods, and a camper tried to rally the rest of them from where we were all standing around a bit stupidly, wondering what to do next. He was probably a son of Ares or Apollo. No one had that kind of voice projection unless you either performed, or spent most of your time shouting anyway. "Percy says that Kronos will regain his form again soon! New orders: try to get as many people as you can away. Focus on the monsters!"

I heard a loud gasp from nearby. Another unclaimed – though we were pretty sure he was a son of Athena, with the grey eyes, blond hair, and know-it-all attitude – had turned whiter than the Son of Hades. It took a slap from a daughter of Ares (that god had never got past the Ancient Greek mindset of girls not being worth as much of his already minimal attention) to get him functioning again, but he explained what the end result would be.

Looking at the true form of a God would get you incinerated, but Kronos wouldn't even need you to look. He would simply incinerate everything, without caring if they had fought for him, or against him, or were just innocent bystanders.

At first I couldn't believe it, but the Children of Athena never lie when it comes to knowledge. I said something that made a daughter of Aphrodite gasp, looking scandalized, then turned and plunged my spear into the nearest monster.

Kronos had lied to us!

He had played on our insecurity and used us! He had promised a new and better world, but had never intended for us to live long enough to see it!

Through the red haze, I could see the other demigods join me, coming to the same conclusion as I had, and if felt as though something was falling into place.

This was where we belonged: standing side by side with our siblings, our fellow demigods. United as one.

Don't get me wrong; I still think that the gods can go screw themselves (nothing new there) for the way they abandoned us, but demigods already have the world against them from the moment they draw breath, we should never have added each other to the long list of things that already want to kill us.

Maybe, if we all survive, we can work something out. A truce, while we decide where to go from here. If the Gods win, they might be in a good enough mood to be merciful, and hand out rewards to the campers. Surely someone in the Hermes Cabin would ask that the gods start claiming their kids, if only to be able to roll over in the night without flattening three other campers.

It's a thought.

.

.

_._

_._

* * *

_A/N: I spent a week trying to work out a good ending for this one, and I'm still not totally happy with it. Oh, well, I hope you like it anyway._

_Also, some feedback on the Zoe and Athena chapters would be really awesome. I worked hard on those, but no-one seems to think them worth an opinion._

_Thanks, _

_Nat._


	6. Matchmaker, matchmaker

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the associated characters._

_Summary: Sometimes, matchmaking does not pay off._

* * *

**MATCHMAKER, MATCHMAKER… PLEASE, GET LOST.**

OK, so Cabin 10 could admit that they probably deserved it, but having their cabin flood every few hours (_just_ as they got it dry again) and having skeletons invade in the middle of the night to throw their clothes and make-up all over the place was a bit much.

Really, all that fuss over a few comments about it Thalia and Nico di Angelo would be a nice couple, since they were both Children of the Big Three, and Nico's sister had been a Hunter. It wasn't like they were alone in thinking that a Hero like Percy deserved someone a bit more appreciative and a lot more feminine! The Children of Aphrodite were just the only ones brave enough to openly debate if Percabeth was MTB or Doomed To Fail.

The only bright side was that Camp Half-Blood was about to finally win a game of Capture the Flag against the Hunters of Artemis, and the Aphrodite Campers were playing because the Son of Poseidon had promised to add a sea monster to the next flood if they didn't.

None of them had really felt like testing if he was serious or not, and none of them had realized that the Athena Cabin's Grand Plan (hatched by their head councillor) was to stake Cabin 10 out as live bait. They caught on quickly enough, however, when they were surrounded by a few dozen teenage girls in silver armor and marched at arrow point back to their base.

For once, the Hunters didn't notice – or were too angry to care – that their flag was missing, but Cabin Ten had bigger problems… namely one very upset Lieutenant of Artemis pacing in front of them like a very angry general. "I had to go through a very uncomfortable interview with my Lady over this, so pay attention: What in Hades made you think that I would ever even consider dating the Corpse Kid?"

Drew tried to bravado her way through the situation. "Well, you're both children of the Big Three, and Percabeth proved that having parents who hate each other isn't too much of a barrier to romance. And he is sort of cute, in a geeky emo sort of way."

Lacy, not normally one of Drew's followers but at the stage to see romance in even Shakespeare's most famous tragedy, piped up in misplaced support. "Yeah, I mean, just look at Romeo and Juliet! I mean, sure they died in the end, and Hades could probably keep you apart even in death if he really disapproved, but…"

As confident as she tried to sound, Lacy trailed off in the face of Thalia's glare. "I am a Hunter of Artemis! An eternal maiden! That means no dating, ever, no matter who the boy is!"

Nico chose that moment to step out of the shadows – literally. "Even if she wasn't, did you think of the fact that I was born in the 1930's, or that I'm physically 13, and Thalia was 7 years older than my physical age when I left the Lotus Hotel? Or that I'm not even close to her as my cousin, and can count on one hand the number of times we've had any kind of interaction? Where do you even get these insane theories?"

One of Drew's friends squeaked. "Um, but you look really cute together, and half of all famous couples start out on how good they look?"

Phoebe, Thalia's second-in-command, huffed as both Thalia and Nico started forward, looking murderous. "And most of those Celebrity couples last less than a year, because they are totally incompatible!"

The Aphrodite Campers thought they were dead for a moment, but were at least temporarily saved when Percy and Annabeth strolled out of the forest as if they had all the time in the world, hand in hand.

Several of the Aphrodite girls didn't quite manage to stifle squeals at the appearance of Percy's sarcastic, trouble-maker smile, though they quickly stopped when Annabeth pulled out her knife. Percy only switched from holding his girlfriend's hand to wrapping an arm around her. "The Campers won Capture the Flag about half an hour ago, by the way. Chiron sent us to make sure no-one had been killed or maimed.

The casual way he announced it had been deliberate, and Thalia knew it, but she quelled her annoyance with a malicious smile. "Whatever makes you happy to think, Kelp Head. We were just clearing a few things up with the Aphrodite Spawn. Did you want a turn?"

Annabeth's smile matched Thalia's, and the other Campers felt their sense of relief fade away. "Yes, in fact I did." Her smile vanished, a pointed reminder that Athena was still very much a War Goddess, as well as the patron of Wisdom. "I want to know who started the rumour that I don't care about Percy as a boyfriend, and that he couldn't love someone who puts him down all the time."

No-one was about to admit to that, but someone had to say something, if only to break the ominous silence.

The fact that Percy's arms were full of Annabeth was the only think that made him keep his reaction to a roll of his eyes. "I turned down Godhood for Annabeth, and fell with her to Tartarus because I refused to lose her again! _Where_ did you get the delusion that I would drop the girl I've loved since I was fourteen for someone I barely know?"

Annabeth backed him up, perfectly in synch, causing those Campers who had been on the Percabeth = Meant To Be side of the argument to look vindicated. "I may not be fawning over my boyfriend 24/7, but did you somehow _miss_ how much of a wreck I was when he went missing? Percy is one of the few permanent things in my life, and I love him more than you could understand! I would never cheat on or abandon him!"

For a son of Aphrodite, Mitchell had a surprising amount of common sense. "OK, we get the picture! No more hinting, insinuating, matchmaking or anything like if it concerns you four! We promise!"

Thalia glared. "Swear it on the Styx."

Drew spluttered furiously, but complied. "I swear on the River Styx that we will not interfere in any of your relationships ever again… unless we are asked to."

Annabeth knew that there was a loophole in there, but she was too distracted to care. "Fine. Thalia, let them go."

She smiled as Percy took her hand, mentally calculating the odds of being attacked by a monster if the two of them got 'lost' for an hour or two on the way back to their Cabins. Deciding that the odds were a bit too high to be practical, Annabeth was silent for a while as they walked through the woods. "Do you ever feel like that, Percy?"

Percy looked at her with a slight frown, and Annabeth loved that he could read her so well. "What they said about you being a bad girlfriend because you don't swoon all over me? No."

Annabeth couldn't help teasing him a little. "'Swoon', Seaweed Brain? Big words from you. But you don't feel like I don't appreciate you? I heard one of them going on about 'balance of power' and the way I punch you when you're being silly. I mean, I know I don't make it easy for you a lot of the time -"

Percy stopped walking and pulled her close for a kiss. "First off, having a girlfriend who made things easy for me would bore me to tears. I like that every day with you is a new challenge, and that we're comfortable enough to be best friends as well as boyfriend and girlfriend."

Annabeth did feel quite a bit better, but there was one last inequality to address. "What about what they said about me rubbing my intelligence in everyone's face?"

Percy laughed, kissing her again. "You're my Wise Girl, and you wouldn't be you if you stopped knowing everything."

Annabeth smiled, and Percy became serious for a moment. "Annabeth, I don't think you realize how much I depend on you having all the answers, sometimes. Everyone sees me as a powerful leader, but really I'm just good at fighting and somehow motivating people. I'm good with spur-of-the-moment plans and improvisation, but useless with strategy and planning. I need you for that, and that's why we make such a great team."

That kind of answer deserved several kisses, and Annabeth saw no tactical advantage in waiting to give them to him later. Regardless of how he saw himself, Percy could strategize when he felt like it, and a little spontaneity from an Athena child wasn't a bad thing.

.

.

_._

_._

* * *

_A/N: Just to be clear, this is not intended to target anyone, and if it bears any resemblance to any existing stories, it was unintentional. This is the first thing that springs into my mind when I see a summary involving Thalia and Nico in any relationship beyond friends._

_As always, Constructive Criticism is appreciated, but flames are ignored._

_Thanks,_

_Nat_


	7. Poetic Pick-ups and Rhyming Rejections

_Disclaimer: In case it wasn't obvious, I do not own Percy Jackson or any of it's characters, and no money is being made from this fic._

_Summary: The Gods demand respect… but Artemis maintained that her brother had probably had this coming for a while._

* * *

**POETIC PICK-UPS AND RHYMING REJECTIONS**

Artemis usually chose young girls to join her Huntresses, but one of the newest conscripts was a girl in her late teens, a young woman who had always found boys her age a bit too immature to be worth interest, and had begged to join the Hunt after an encounter with one who didn't want to take no for an answer.

The details of that incident would have normally seen Artemis turn the culprit into something small and easily squishable… had Emily not already taken care of that herself, another reason that Artemis had waived the custom of age. No maiden deserved punishment for defending herself.

Besides, while Artemis was the patron of young women, she often remained in the guise of one herself, and that had affected her over the centuries. While she protected and cared for her Hunters, she lacked the maternal nurturing that some of her youngest Hunters probably still needed. After her experience, Emily was not likely to promote dating amongst the young and impressionable, anyway, and her fierce protectiveness was something to be admired.

What Artemis hadn't counted on was that protectiveness extending to all men, and Zoe not having had a chance to impart the usual protocol for dealing with Artemis's annoying twin, who took one look at Emily's classically Celtic appearance and instantly started a flirtatious limerick. "_There once was a fair young huntress – "_

The Hunters of Artemis had been camped near a beach, and Emily had no reason to think that Apollo was anything other than yet another young surfer whose perceived attributes vastly outmatched his realistic chances. Before joining the Hunt, she had been studying for a degree in literature. "_Whose taste was one of finesse/She spurned the young fool/which he found uncool/for she doubted the depth of his prowess._ Not a good poem, by any reckoning, but better than any shot you think you have with any of us."

For a moment, Artemis feared that her brother would react rashly, as he had been famous for doing back in the old days, but it seemed that this was to be one of the times when her idiot twin was only inspired by rejection, since he gave her new huntress a roguish grin. "Not a fan of Limericks, I see. Perhaps a haiku, to praise a more cultured – "

Emily had been counting syllables since the word 'haiku', and didn't let him finish, ignoring the stifled giggles and worried murmurs behind her. "_Arrogant young man/the muses weep in despair/Remarkable feat. _Seriously, take a hint! Permission to scout ahead, milady?"

The last was directed at Artemis, with a properly deferential bow. Artemis thought it better to get Emily out of sight, and granted permission, signalling Zoe to go with her – and hopefully explain about Apollo before they returned – before glaring at the Sun God. "Brother, how many times have I told you? You do not flirt with my Hunters."

Apollo shrugged. "Force of habit, little sister. Not everyone would take it as lightly as I did, though."

For a moment, Artemis was touched by his implied concern, but pushed it aside. "I will deal with her over it. Though really, it was amusing to see a set down in verse."

Her brother shrugged again, breaking into a sunny grin. "Maybe I'll send a dream to my daughters at Camp. It would be interesting to see a rhyming rejection next time some hot-shot Aphrodite or Ares boy gets ideas."

Say what you will about him, Artemis admitted that her brother cared about his children and was one of the better gods when it came to claiming them. He didn't even get upset when Ares commented that some of his children were better poets than him at the last Solstice. She was not about to tell him so, however. "Do as you will. Hunters, prepare to move out!"

She managed to maintain a serious expression for another two miles, before allowing herself a smirk and a quiet cackle. She would never admit it, but Apollo had probably had that coming.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_A/N: Not very realistic, I admit, and much shorter than I usually write, but I couldn't get it out of my head. I hope you all like it.  
Thanks,_

_Nat._


End file.
